El deseo de la Reina
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One-Shot/Post Stars/YURI. Es el cumpleaños de la Neo Reina Serenity, por lo que hay una gran celebración en su honor. Sin embargo, hay algo que desea en lo más profundo de su ser, pidiéndole a una estrella fugaz que le conceda "eso" como regalo de cumpleaños.***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Advertencia:Contiene lime yuri-hetero.


**advertencia: Contiene lime yuri**

Era casi la media noche cuando Serenity subió tan rápido como pudo la Torre Alfa del Palacio de Cristal. Los festejos por el día de su cumpleaños estaban por finalizar y aún faltaba la felicitación de una persona, la única persona que había ocupado su mente todo ese día.

El día de su cumpleaños era lo que más le encantaba celebrar, pues al ser la Neo Reina, la fiesta y algarabía empezaba una semana antes en todo el planeta y todo culminaba con una gran fiesta, fuegos artificiales y la iluminación de la Plaza Lunar que tanto amaba su hija, pues también compartía el festejo con ella.

Pero ese cumpleaños, específicamente ese, era el más especial de todos.

A pesar de que se había casado, ella nunca logró olvidar a aquella estrella fugaz que había viajado desde muy lejos buscando a su princesa perdida, por lo que, en una oportunidad que tuvo, le confesó su amor, acordando que cada cuatro años, en su cumpleaños, iría a verla. Y la fecha se cumplía justamente ese día, 30 de junio.

Una vez que llegó a la pequeña estancia que se encontraba en la torre, cerró y aseguró la puerta, recargándose en esta, respirando aliviada. Le había costado trabajo huir de su esposo, sus guerreras, su pequeña hija que cumplía 8 años y de su propia fiesta, por lo que en cuanto vio una oportunidad, logró escabullirse al lugar de la cita, esperando no llegar tarde.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando el firmamento estrellado; ya pasaban de la media noche y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar.

Serenity colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía con violencia; desde hacía mucho tiempo, una inquietud se había despertado en su interior, un deseo que poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza y lo único que quería era que llegara el día de su cumpleaños para hacerlo realidad.

Pronto sintió una suave brisa entrar por la ventana y un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, erizándole la piel, mientras la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella. Sabía que había llegado.

\- Majestad - escuchó la delgada voz detrás de ella – Feliz cumpleaños.

La Neo Reina se dio la vuelta, topándose con Sailor Star Fighter, tan decidida, fuerte y soberbia como siempre, como la recordaba. Y aunque sus facciones habían cambiado, convirtiéndose en una mujer realmente hermosa, tenía la misma mirada inquietante que compartía con su alter ego masculino, aquella de cuando tenían dieciséis.

\- Fighter – dijo Serenity casi en susurro.

Sin esperar nada, la rubia corrió hacia la sailor, colgándose de su cuello y dándole un apasionado beso, haciendo que la pelinegra se ruborizara.

\- Veo que me extrañaste – dijo la guerrera, rodeando a la rubia de la cintura.

\- No sabes cuánto – le respondió ansiosa.

\- Ni siquiera dejaste que me transformara…

\- ¡No por favor! No lo hagas – le pidió Serenity. La scout la miraba sorprendida - es que hoy… - Serenity se mordió un labio, ruborizándose – quiero estar contigo.

Sailor Star Fighter no podía creer lo que escuchaba; cada que se veían, se transformaba en Seiya y hacían el amor casi hasta el amanecer. Ahora, le estaba pidiendo que se quedara como mujer…

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – la pelinegra le tomó dulcemente el rostro – ¿eso es lo que deseas como regalo de cumpleaños?

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Serenity

\- Si – contestó con un titubeo.

\- Si ese es el deseo que tu corazón le pide a esta estrella fugaz, te lo concederé, Bombón – dijo Fighter galantemente, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

\- No me digas así – protestó la rubia

\- ¿Por qué? – la pelinegra la miró contrariada.

\- Porque así me dice Seiya… y hoy estoy con Fighter – miró anhelante los ojos zafiros que la observaban con amor.

\- Como ordene Su Majestad – le respondió la mujer al oído, mientras comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos que la llevaban a su boca.

Fighter volvió a tomarla de la cintura, mientras se besaban apasionadamente, conduciéndola a la orilla de la cama.

Haciéndola girar, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la Neo Reina mientras la besaba del cuello. Serenity soltaba pequeños gemidos, disfrutando las caricias que la pelinegra le proporcionaba.

Se sentía un poco avergonzada, pues jamás había estado con una mujer, pero quería demostrarle a Seiya que lo amaba no importando la apariencia que tomara, por eso había querido estar con su verdadera forma.

Figther se mordió un labio al observar a la hermosa mujer que tenía ante sus ojos: la Neo Reina llevaba un bello corsette blanco y unas finas bragas semitransparentes que dejaba al descubierto sus bien moldeados y firmes glúteos. En ese momento deseaba ser Seiya, para poseerla con salvaje frenesí, pues es bien sabido que los hombres responden sexualmente diferente que las mujeres, pero no lo haría, pues le daría gusto a su amada, como siempre.

Serenity se acercó a la pelinegra y tímidamente le desabrochó el sostén, dejando los blancos senos al descubierto.

Fighter la volvió a tomar de la cintura para besarla con pasión mientras la aferraba contra su cuerpo.

Para Serenity, la sensación de unos pechos sobre los suyos fue muy extraña, no pudiendo evitar dar un respingo que no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra mujer.

\- ¿Estas segura de querer continuar?

\- Si – dijo tímidamente la reina.

En respuesta, los labios de la rubia fueron nuevamente capturados por la boca de la pelinegra, mientras la sentaba en la cama y se deshacía del molesto corsette. Lentamente y con besos húmedos, la scout fue bajando hasta llegar al pecho de la Neo Reina, prendiéndose de ellos.

Para ella, no le era difícil hacer aquello, pues cuando se transformaba en Seiya, tenía el control de la situación, y aunque en ese momento estaba en su forma femenina, su amor era lo que le permitía tocar con la devoción de un amante a la rubia.

\- Serenity – gimió la pelinegra

\- Fighter – le respondió la reina.

La rubia terminó de despojar a la scout de su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda. No pudo evitar sentirse excitada ante la vista del perfecto cuerpo femenino que tenía enfrente y saberse su dueña. Sintió como la humedad invadía su intimidad tan solo de pensar que haría el amor con ella.

Fighter le deshizo los odangos, haciendo que el largo cabello le cayera como cascada, dándole un toque etéreo. Después, continuó el recorrido por el cuerpo de Serenity, besando, lamiendo, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones hasta llegar a la húmeda intimad que le demanda ser amada.

Tiernamente, la pelinegra comenzó a recorrer la femineidad de la Neo Reina mientras retiraba la estorbosa braga, al tiempo que Serenity gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

La rubia hundió sus finos dedos en la larga cabellera negra, deshaciendo la cola de caballo para que ésta cayera libre sobre el cuerpo de Fighter; aún no podía creer que ella le estuviera haciendo el amor.

Mareada de placer y deseo, la scout subió de nuevo hasta la boca de Serenity, para después colocarse sobre ella, haciendo un número perfecto.

Tímidamente, la rubia se acercó al húmedo paraíso, comprobando sorprendentemente que el aroma y sabor era el mismo que el de su amante masculino.

La pelinegra dio un respingo al sentir los suaves labios y la cálida lengua de Serenity recorriéndola y probándola, creyendo que desfallecería de tanto placer, sin embargo, decidió reanudar su propia labor.

Figther se incorporó, ahora colocándose a horcajadas sobre Serenity, mientras le levantaba una de las largas piernas y comenzaba a besarla lentamente, haciendo que leves gemidos se escaparan de los labios de la rubia.

\- Serenity – dijo con voz ronca la mujer – vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿estás segura de esto?

\- Si – le respondió con dificultad.

Mordiéndose un labio, Sailor Star Fighter comenzó a mecerse lentamente mientras la Neo Reina arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba a las sábanas. Poco a poco fueron tomando velocidad, disfrutando de aquella sensación que era nueva para ambas.

Cuando casi estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Serenity sintió que algo la penetraba profundamente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la embriagante sensación de placer de apoderó de ella, haciéndola gritar y encoger el cuerpo, desconectándose de la realidad.

\- ¿Bombón? – escuchó de repente la varonil voz – abre los ojos.

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con los hermosos zafiros que la miraban profundamente y el bello rostro varonil que le brindaba una gran sonrisa; los largos cabellos negros caían sobre el cuerpo de ella.

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Si Bombón, soy yo – él la besó con pasión.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, incorporándose. El hombre ya había salido de ella – yo… estaba con Fighter – dijo sonrojada.

\- Pasó que no podía permitir que terminaras con ella – frotó su nariz contra la de ella.

\- Pero…

\- Yo no podía ser tan egoísta y permitir eso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te empeñaste en hacer el amor con Fighter?

\- Porque quería demostrarte que te amo no importando tu forma. Siempre me das gusto, y te conviertes en hombre. Yo solo quería que supieras que te amo sin importar nada.

\- Bombón – Seiya la tomó del rostro – no tenías que demostrarme nada, y créeme que para mí esto no me incomoda, al contrario, prefiero esta forma.

\- Seiya…

\- Tú me has demostrado ésta noche que me amas como soy y te lo agradezco, pero quiero que sepas que nunca más volverás a estar con Sailor Star Fighter, ¿entendido? No puedo hacerte eso, además, sé que te sentías incómoda.

\- Bueno, no fue tan incómodo – dijo mientras se colocaba un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja – solo que nunca había estado con una mujer.

\- Y créeme que Fighter tampoco – le guiñó un ojo – y nunca volverá a estarlo.

Serenity miró fijamente a su amante y le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Gracias por quitarle su virginidad a Fighter – le murmuró pícaramente al oído – has hecho mi fantasía realidad de que dos chicas estén juntas.

\- ¡Seiya! – la rubia estaba colorada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Soy hombre, que no se te olvide – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Sabes, creo que sería interesante por un momento intercambiar papeles – Serenity se colocó sobre él y sacó su pluma de transformación.

\- Bombón, yo no le hago a eso – dijo un poco preocupado el pelinegro.

\- No, me refiero a ti, sino a Fighter – se acercó a su oreja, susurrándole con picardía – tal vez sea hora de que le quite su virginidad pero como hombre.

\- Ay Bombón, creo que quedaste un poco loquita con todo esto – la besó de nuevo y le quitó la pluma – mejor duérmete.

\- Seiya, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, mi dulce Bombón.

Y así, acurrucados y satisfechos, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A lo lejos, Serenity escuchó que la llamaban, pero de repente había caído en un profundo sueño que no le permitía despertar, sintiéndose en paz.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, topándose con las miradas de sus guerreras, su esposo y su hija.

Como si tuviera un resorte, la mujer se incorporó de la cama, sintiéndose descubierta. Sin embargo, más que enojados, todos estaban preocupados.

\- Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Sailor Venus

\- Yo… - de repente, la rubia bajó la vista hacia sí misma, descubriendo que se encontraba totalmente vestida, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Serenity, ¿qué ocurrió? Nos tenías preocupados – dijo el Rey Endymion.

\- No lo sé – respondió la aludida, llevándose una mano a la cabeza - ¿qué hora son? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

\- Notamos su ausencia Majestad – agregó Sailor Mars – así que la buscamos por todo el palacio hasta que la hayamos aquí. Ya son más de media noche.

\- Mami, ¿iluminaras la Plaza Lunar? Los fuegos artificiales acaban de finalizar.

La Neo Reina estaba desconcertada. " _Todo fue un sueño"_ pensó con cierto desasosiego, incorporándose del lecho.

\- Si, Pequeña Dama. Iluminaré la Plaza – le contestó a su hija, mientras se incorporaba.

\- ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? – preguntó Sailor Jupiter, quien la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si, no se preocupen – sonrió melancólicamente.

La comitiva se dirigió a la puerta, guiando a una Serenity confundida, quien, decidió echar un vistazo al lecho donde se supone había estado con Seiya, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que, entre las sábanas, se encontraba una fina y larga hebra de cabello negro.

Los ojos de Serenity se cristalizaron, comprobando que aquello no había sido un sueño; Seiya había estado ahí, y había hecho el amor con ella como regalo de cumpleaños.

 _"_ _Gracias, querida estrella fugaz"_ pensó _"Hasta dentro de cuatro años…"_

* * *

Hola Bombones!

Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Serena Tsukino!

Lo iba a subir ayer pero no me dio tiempo -.- así que tuve que subirlo apenas.

Espero les guste, ya que es mi primer yuri. Originalmente iba a tener lemon pero jaja no supe como escribir lemon yuri xD espero ir mejorando poco a poco (obvio no es lo mismo que escribir lemon hetero :p)

Me despido, no se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares!


End file.
